


Our hearts at 3 AM

by HotNeons



Series: Fragments of a Shooting Star [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Also me: writes fluff instead, Feelings Realization, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Me: I wanna write porn, Mutual Pining, a WHOLE lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: Late night is the perfect time to let our hearts talk.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Fragments of a Shooting Star [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Our hearts at 3 AM

Sometimes Lio would stay up late at night, unable to sleep.

Sometimes it wasn't because of nightmares.

It was one of those nights where sleep couldn't come despite the exhaustion that comes after a day of work. But tonight it was something else, a new found realization.

Lio moved beneath the mountain of blankets he usually slept in, so he could more or less face Galo who, unlike him, was soundly sleeping beside him.

"Galo" Lio spoke, breaking the nightly silence without response.

"Galo…" he tried again.

"Mhmm?" Galo only hummed, he was still not awake. No wonder, it was 3 AM. 

"Galo..." Lio called once again, dreamy and enamoured, if that man were actually awake he would've noticed it. "I think I'm in love with you."

That's what had been keeping him up tonight. After months and months of living together, that syrupy heat he feels whenever Galo smiles at him, or touches his hand or ruffles his hair, when he looks at him in a way Lio is unable to decipher yet. He wants to believe Galo might feel the same.

"Mmmh" Galo hummed what Lio assumed was a response, suddenly pushing him closer. It made Lio think that maybe he had been awake all this time but looking at the sleeping man's face it was clear that he was still deep in dreamscape. 

Lio sighed, if he wasn't embarrassed in the morning he might confess again.

Unbeknownst to him, the Lio that existed in Galo's dreams echoed the same words, making him overwhelmed with feelings. In his dreams they've intertwined their bodies, Galo clinging to him, he wanted to hear Lio say it again and again, never getting tired of it.

A happy smile appeared on his face, the real Lio completely missed it as he had succumbed to slumber again.

Briefly Galo open his eyes and noticed they were almost in a mirror position as in his dream, in a whisper he said:

"I love ya too."

Before he let himself also fall back to sleep, he made a mental note that he might finally confess to the smaller man tightly spooning against him after preparing his super special breakfast, he had Lio's favorite vanilla coffee creamer and fresh berries after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I originally wanted to write smut for this but it's an old idea I didn't keep enough notes to remember how I wanted to handle the plot so I just shortened it to the fluff part, hope you don't mind.
> 
> Apologies for typos you might encounter.


End file.
